


The Game

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 25 - Murder, Fake Blood, Fun, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder Mystery Game, Not spooky, Writober 2016, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Thank you for coming to Aobajousai’s First Annual Murder Mystery Party!” Oikawa held his arms out, welcoming their guests.Written for Writober 2016Day 25 - Conspiracy/Murder





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tough one. I didn't want anyone to die, so I decided to make it a game. And I couldn't decide on a main couple, so it's an ensemble piece :D
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Thank you for coming to Aobajousai’s First Annual Murder Mystery Party!” Oikawa held his arms out, welcoming their guests. “Completely planned by yours truly.” He fixed his bangs and gave a wink.  A second later, Iwaizumi kicked him in the back, knocking him over.

“Don’t take all the credit, Shittykawa,” he growled, grinding the sole of his shoe between the other man’s shoulder blades.

“But…it was my…idea,” Oikawa whined, his cheek and chest pressed against the floor.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged glances before the former took the mic.

“Yahaba is handing out envelopes to each of you,” he explained. “Inside, you’ll find your assignment.”

“Some of you are party guests,” Matsukawa continued where he left off. “Others are victims.” He grinned at Hanamaki, who returned the sentiment. “And one of you is the murderer.”

“Uwaa! That’s so cool!” Nishinoya cheered, jumping into the air. “I hope I’m the murderer!”

“But, Noyassan, what if I’m a victim?” Tanaka asked, his face falling.

“I’d hate to kill you, Ryuu, but...it’s for the game.” The shorter man put a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder and they both nodded in agreement.

“I don’t like this sort of thing,” Asahi said, swallowing and hiding behind Daichi. “It’s too scary!”

“It’s not real.” Suga rolled his eyes, prying their ace’s fingers off of Daichi’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed. “It’s just a game and we did come _all_ the way here.”

“Why are we here, anyway?” Tsukishima asked, eyes flicking to a trembling Yamaguchi before settling back on the upperclassmen.

“Because Oikawa and Seijou invited us.” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest.

“And it would've been rude not to come,” Suga added.  That seemed like enough for Tsukishima, who turned away and accepted the envelope Yahaba handed him.

Kageyama took his and frowned at it, not wanting to open it just yet.  He glanced over at Hinata, who was practically vibrating beside him.

“Hey, dumbass,” he called, catching his attention. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Hinata said, gripping his envelope tightly. “Just excited.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn’t say anything else.  He knew the shorter boy freaked out easily, so he’d just have to stay close to him for the rest of the night.  Not because he cared or anything, but because he couldn’t pull off their quick without him.

Yeah. That was it.

“You two had better be on your best behavior,” Ennoshita scolded Tanaka and Nishinoya as they eagerly clawed open their envelopes. “Don’t do anything embarrassing.”

“We promise!” Tanaka gave a little salute and Nishinoya echoed him.

“When have we ever embarrassed you, Chikara?”

The four Seijou third years stood back at the front, Oikawa clearing his throat into the microphone to get everyone’s attention.

“Don’t share your identities with anyone,” he began, keeping his own envelope close to his heart. “Each victim has a ‘time of death,’ so make sure to keep an eye on the clock,” he said. “The murderer’s card has a special set of instructions, as well.”

“As an added twist, those with party guest cards can become victims, if the murderer so chooses,” Hanamaki said, fanning himself with his envelope.

“And the murderer can recruit helpers.” Matsukawa brought his to his lips.

“Just keep your eyes peeled and pay attention to the clues,” Iwaizumi added his piece.

“And most importantly,” Oikawa’s voice was low, almost dangerous, but then his face broke into a bright smile. “Have fun!”

Just then, the lights went out, followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

A second later, the fluorescent bulbs flickered back to life, illuminating the gym once more.

Oikawa lay on the floor in a pool of red liquid, a bloody knife sticking out of his chest.  He groaned pathetically into the mic while milking his death scene for all its worth.

Iwaizumi kicked his foot, muttering something about him being an ‘overacting ham,’ and Oikawa gave a final exaggerated wheeze before whispering,

“Let the game begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to make a twist where the lights turn on and everyone sees Oikawa and thinks it's really cool (all the fake blood and all) but then Iwaizumi and the others freak out, trying to stop the bleeding and get Oikawa to wake up. Then everyone realizes it's not a game!
> 
> But that's too sad and I'm tired of hurting Oikawa in this series, haha. Poor baby.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
